SWAT KAT DRABBLES
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Just a batch of 100 word drabbles about the various characters of the SWAT Kats world.


**SWAT KAT DRABBLES**

Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to try and depart from strictly Feral writing and try to do a sprinkle of everyone else. They may be happy or sad or just is. Hope you enjoy them! Remember a drabble is exactly 100 words (not including the title) and it still must be able to get its meaning across.

#1 - Dr. Sinian: Dedication

The search for the past was her passion. She wasn't happy unless she was buried in the dirt of the ancients. The search was almost as much fun as the find itself. The only thing that could ruin it for her was when those pesky omegas decided to drop in. She always had to stop what she was doing and lend a hand with research only she could find. She didn't mind. Even though it pulled her from her precious work, she knew her part was just as important as the Chief Enforcer, the Deputy Mayor or the SWAT Kats.

#2 - The Musings of a Visiting Businesskat

Ever since the mega criminals had arrived in Megakat City, it's katizens have had to live under the constant threat of danger. The kats living here are to be commended for willing to put up with it and stoically go on with their lives and rebuild the damage rather than run away to other more safer countries. I think part of it must be their steadfast belief in the Enforcers protection and the SWAT Kats assistance for their willingness to ride out the constant danger. I personally, could never contemplate living here but I salute the brave souls who do.

#3 - Felina Feral: Nighttime Musings

I love the night. It's so peaceful out here that's why I like to get night shift. Flying my chopper through the star studded skies looking for trouble is my idea of fun. Sometimes I'm fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of the SWAT Kats on patrol. Their jet is a beauty. I sometimes dream of actually flying her. I can imagine how T-Bone feels behind the controls of the Turbokat. Sometimes my thoughts trail off into areas they shouldn't like a certain handsome tomkat that I wish I could spend time with instead of just fighting by his side.

#4 - First Time

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Jake groused.

"Because you needed to get out instead of burying your head in your precious inventions. It isn't good for you." Chance said patiently.

"Maybe so but this is ridiculous." Jake whined.

"Come on Jake! You will love it!." Chance coaxed.

"Alright!" Jake grumbled as he climbed into the rollercoaster car. Soon they were whizzing around the track with their heads jerking from side to side.

"That was pretty cool!" Jake said as he wobbled off the ride.

"I can't believe you've never been on a rollercoaster before buddy." Chance grinned.

#5 - Steele's Rant

I have earned the right to sit in that chair but does he see it that way...no! Even when I do get a chance to sit in his seat I always come off with egg on my face. It's not fair. I'm supposed to be allowed to take command on a regular basis but here I am again doing scut work. I'm sick of it. I should ask for a transfer but my parents would never hear of it. Our family has always succeeded in every endeavor they've tried. So why am I always having trouble doing the same?

#6 - Professor Hackle Reflects

I look in the mirror and see a tired, old kat. I have tried so hard to make up for the mistakes of my past. All I've ever wanted was to make life better for kat kind but my biggest mistake keeps coming back to haunt me. I really should destroy that pair of misfits but can't find it in me to kill them. Even though they have robot bodies they still have their original minds and perhaps a soul. But perhaps, I have redeemed myself with the cybertron and though it needs repair it did help protect the city.

#7 - Calico Briggs: Working Late Again

Once again I sit at my desk and watch the day turn toward evening. I really get tired of doing his work for him but then I think 'better him than me' and go on to write yet another speech for yet another statue or building in his honor. I get my satisfaction knowing I have done my part to keep this city running smoothly. So what if it is behind the scenes. Once in a while though, I wish I had someone I could wind down with, let off a little steam, care for...but who would it be?

#8 - Turmoil: Dreams of Revenge

I hate him! How could I have given away my whole future for a kiss. Was I that lonely that a handsome face and a skillful pilot would make me risk everything. Betrayal! How it still hurts! These four cold walls only make my heart harder against him. I don't care how long it takes, I'll get my revenge against him. My beautiful fleet, how long I trained my pilots, the high quality of my planes, weapons and air ship...gone now like my dreams of conquest. I swear I will make him pay no matter how long it takes.

#9 - Dr. Greenbucks: Lost Dreams

I was once a brilliant scientist. My inventions should have helped kat kind but instead they landed in the hands of criminals. My work and reputation were ruined. I have only myself to blame for my being here surrounded by these four gray walls. If I hadn't let my ego get away from me an did what we all risked for me to do I wouldn't be here with a number instead of a name. Once I leave here, no one will trust me again. Sometimes I dream of inventing a time machine so I could get a second chance.

#10 - Johnny - Wishful Thinking

I wish she would see me as a person rather than the kat behind the camera. I look at her and see dedication, beauty, bravery and smarts. Sometimes she chases a story right into trouble a bit too often, but that's what I love about her. I follow her everywhere as she chases the hottest stories with the most danger. I record the world for her. Unfortunately, she doesn't see me as anything more than a colleague and so I watch her behind the lens of my camera and dream of what might be if she really looked at me.


End file.
